Free Me
by DawnieDeuce2891
Summary: Neji ponders over his inner most problems. Some that no one knows and he fears he might collaps from it until Tenten comes to do what she does best to him cheer him up as best as possible.


**sorry for grammer/spelling errors**

* * *

Dozens of birds must have passed by him. They flew high above and chirped to one another; a conversation unknown to all. Peaceful sounds of fluttering across the wind, graceful and light. A breeze passes by and whistles upon the wind, close enough and loud enough for a human ear to here. It's amazing how much you pay attention to every little detail once your mind is so clear; clear of thought, fear, worry, concern, and pain. 

Yet, even the beautiful tunes of nature couldn't ease Neji's heart. To him, it was just something to hide all his pain. Deep inside, there were things no one could have guessed about him. No one really knew who he was; not Tenten or Lee, nor Guy-sensai or Naruto. Neji's heart ached inside of him, but he couldn't let anyone know. Everyone sees him as a strong willed person and yet Neji has yet to believe that he could be what everyone sees. There were so many things no one knew.

It was easy for him to show Hinata how much hatred he had, or made for her to see, that she would have to carry on as the 'head' of the clan. Yet Neji knew that she could be great in time, it was hard for him to swallow his pride and tell her that, let alone accept that he could never be that. Being able to hide his fears behind the talk of destany was easy until he fought Naruto, then his wall collapsed. Ever since, he only found that staying silent most of the time helped keep him mysterious.

Nearly losing his life after facing Kidoumaru to save someone everyone considered to be the best ninja of Konoha. Deep down, Neji had a deep admiration for Sasuke and a deeep admiration of the Uchiha clan, but Sasuke would never see him as an equal. He will never see anyone that way, least likely Neji. There is also this deep feeling of failure lurking inside him. The feeling that he let his teammates down some times.

Everyone has it rough here, Neji knows this. Yet sometimes it's hard for him to see past his own troubles in order to help anyone. Will someone help him? Shaking his head, Neji looked down and sighed in silence.

"Neji..." a whisper filled his ear. He lifted his head slowly and turned around. It was a very familiar face, one that made him feel at peace.

Neji smiled weakly, hiding his feelings. "Tenten."

"What are you doing here by yourself?" she asked with her same smile. Neji shrugged and turned away. Tenten came closer and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright? You look like your in deep though."

Neji hesitated before replying, debating on wheither or not he should open up to her. "I feel so... distant these days. From everyone."

Tenten looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I don't feel so attached to people or rather I don't feel so interested in the world around me."

"Oh," said Tenten, "I get that way some times."

Neji sighed. "Tenten, have you ever felt like you hold so much in that you wish there was someone out there who would let you open up to them."

"Yes, I do. Mostly it's me worring over you." Neji looked shocked at this, but Tenten continued. "See, Neji, I know your the quiet time and your somewhat hard to get along with at times. You have to remember something though; you're not alone."

Turning around to face her, Neji shrugged. "I feel alone. I feel unwanted and worthless."

Tenten sighed and gave him a slight hit across the head. "Even with those eyes your blind. Look around; your my best friend, Lee has the most respect for you then anyone I know, Guy is so proud of you, Naruto considers you to be his best friend, and I found that every ninja what's, just a bit, to be like you. Now look at me and tell me that you feel unwanted."

"Tenten," said Neji calmly. "Tenten, there is so much I want to say, but-"

"Don't tell me. Tell us."

"What?"

Tenten smiled and grabbed Neji's hand. "Tell us. Me, Lee, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, even Hinata. Tell us all and we'll tell you everything too." Neji didn't move, but he looked at her puzzled. "Trust me, Neji. We all care about you. Things will get better."

At once, he felt light. There was something new and warm that he felt. The problems he had were erased for the moment and Neji felt as if he were let out of his cage to soar above the Earth. Tenten was right and she was always that way. Neji knew that if there was one person here who could make him feel better, it was her. Unable to find those problems, Neji could only smile weakly and nod. Tenten lead him to Ichiraku's where Neji began to prepare to express the feelings he hid. No longer was the bird going to hide behind the bars; he was set free to fly.


End file.
